THE ROYALS
by NESSSIBELLA
Summary: El príncipe Edward comienza una relación en secreto con Bella,la hija del jefe de seguridad de la casa real británica,pero la reina Victoria,hará todo lo posible para romper esa relación, es una mujer fría y calculadora que no dudará en nada con tal de conseguirlo,una relación que no conviene a la Royal Family, por ser Edward el príncipe de Inglaterra y Bella una plebeya .
1. PROLOGO

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephanie Meyer y la "historia es una adaptación" muy reinventada de una serie de televisión, creada por Mark Schwahn.

* * *

Prólogo

Esta historia gira en torno al Príncipe Edward, que se convirtió en el centro de atención después de que su hermano mayor y heredero a la corona Jasper, muriese en un accidente de entrenamiento militar. Edward está enamorado de una joven estadounidense, Isabella es la hija de Charlie Swan, el Jefe de Seguridad de la Casa Real Británica. Ella ahora vive en Inglaterra, más concretamente en La Casa Real Británica con su padre, ya que ella está estudiando Historia del Arte y la danza allí. Su romance traerá muchos problemas y tendrá muscos escollos que superar. La relación (en principio secreta) de Edward e Isabella les traerá más de un conflicto con la Reina Victoria, la cual está totalmente en contra de esa relación.

* * *

NOTA

(Esta nota la pondré en todos los prólogos para que sepáis sobre mis adaptaciones)

Yo lo que hago cuando adapto una historia ya existente (ya sea bien de un libro, una película o una serie) No la relato tal cual es en la historia original, digamos que lo que hago es desmontarla mil veces y volverla a montar poniendo por supuesto cosas de mi cosecha. Digamos que intento dejar un hilo muy muy fino entre la historia original y la adaptación, pero que a la par sea la misma historia en su esencia digamos que mis adaptaciones son (80% de ideas y creatividad propia, sumado a 20 % de la trama original (trama original que como ya os comenté antes la monto y la desmonto por decirlo así)

Quería deciros también, que llevo tiempo sin escribir por ocio, y más tiempo aún que no escribo en FanFiction … así que espero no haber perdido habilidad y pido disculpas de antemano por alguna falta de ortografía que pueda tener … intento repasar los textos, pero siempre se escapa algo, y aparte no soy perfecta jeje .

Gracias a todos por leerme. En nada el primer capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado ! un beso enorme

Os dejo mis redes sociales por si queréis seguirme :

TWITTER : noeliafce

INSTAGRAM : noeliamvp

PERISCOPE : NoeliaMVP

WORDPRESS : . ( blog de escritura entre otras cosas )


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Modifiqué este cap para deciros que ya me hice una cuenta alternativa en facebook donde creare una pagina para subir cosas de las historias , como adelantes fotos y esas cosas os dejo el enlace aquí , y si tenéis problemas y no podéis acceder a mi perfil decírmelo en un mensaje privado .**

 **Por cierto ayer estuve leyendo a una chica que escribe y me gustó una frase que dijo que voy ha nombrar yo también en cada cap**

 **" Pasar por mis historias , seguirlas o darle a me gusta es como pasar delante mía y tocarme una teta !" así que porfi dejar review !jajajaja**

 **os dejo también mi dirección de correo electrónico donde si fuera necesario podéis mandarme vuestros nombres y yo os busco en caso de que el link de mi pagina no funcione !**

 **TODO ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL ! PASAROS POR EL Y BUSCARME EN FACEBOOK**

 **THE** **ROYALS**

 **CAPITULO 1**

* * *

-Tiene sesión de fotos en media hora y una gala benéfica sobre las 15.00 – dijo el mayordomo personal de la Reina Victoria, mientras ella, el mayordomo y la asistente personal de ella iban caminado por el pasillo dirección a la puerta de palacio.

-Correcto y Sir Elton John dijo que pasaría hoy a saludarla – concluyó la asistente personal.

\- ¿Pasar a saludarme? Le das un título y ya te toma por un Starbucks…-dijo algo irritada y -Oye dame la agenda Luccius- dijo arrancándole literalmente su agenda personal de citas a su mayordomo.

-Cierto es – contestó el hombre.

\- ¿Está lista majestad? - le preguntó la asistente personal a la Reina.

-Claro que lo estoy … soy la Reina ¿Cuándo no lo he estado? -contestó con suma prepotencia y superioridad a sus subalternos devolviéndole la agenda a Luccius.

Mientras las puertas de palacio se abrían se podía ver en el exterior dos hileras de guardias. Ambas hileras estaban colocadas justamente formando un camino seguro para que la reina llegara a su coche oficial , ya que detrás de los guardias aguardaban bastantes súbditos de la realeza tras unas vallas de seguridad para contenerlos, estaba claro que era de la parte de la población Británica que estaban a favor de la monarquía , no paraban de vocear palabras de aclamación para la reina mientras alzaban banderas con los colores británicos mientras aguardaban que la reina apareciera por la puerta de palacio .

Ella pasó el umbral de la puerta y del brazo de Luccius, bajaba las escaleras de manera confiada y segura de sí misma, sonriendo y saludando a todos los que fuera aguardaban su salida, siempre con una sonrisa ante los medios y sus súbditos, una sonrisa demasiado fingida, aunque nadie se daba cuenta de ello.

* * *

Mientras seguía mirando tanto a súbditos como a presa con esa gran sonrisa de felicidad se puso sus gafas de sol y se metió en uno de sus coches, el cual salió de palacio seguido por otro coche de seguridad.

Mientras, en un pub, lleno de gente, la canción que sonaba en esos momentos (Satisfaction de los Rolling Stones) se desvanecía y era casi inaudible por el bullicio de gente joven que allí se encontraba reunida.

El pub tenía dos pisos, y en la parte de abajo, se encontraba el príncipe Edward jugando a los dardos con otros amigos más, no hacía falta decir que todo el bullicio de gente joven estaba allí para verlo, aun que a diferencia de su madre y de la realeza en general, a Edward no le importaba mezclarse con la gente "del pueblo" por decirlo de alguna manera, es más el disfrutaba estando en los entornos normales, alejados de las etiquetas y los protocolos.

Entre el bullicio del pub donde se encontraba Edward se oían palabras hacia él como - ¡Venga tira ya! – ¿Pero a que estas esperando? de forma amistosa e informal. La verdad es que Edward a pesar de ser príncipe siempre hacia que la gente de su alrededor se encontrara en un ambiente relajado.

\- ¡Si lo sé, no es para tanto! – contestaba Edward en voz alta mientras sonreía de forma relajada y pegaba un trago a su jarra de cerveza. - ¿Y qué sentido tiene entonces? – contestó riéndose a los comentarios que le apremiaban a que tirara ya su siguiente dardo.

-Es una carrera idiota – dijo una voz femenina desde el segundo piso.

Todo el pub se quedó en silencio mirándola y entre el silencio se podía escuchar voces de algunas personas que se asemejaban a un "uhhh" recalcando el desplante de la chica hacia el príncipe (pero todo dentro del ambiente festivo y relajado que había allí.

El príncipe se dio la vuelta y la miro, sonriéndola con la jarra de cerveza en una mano y el dardo en la otra. Él pudo ver a una chica de pelo color chocolate y con algunas hondas en él que le seguía mirando a los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca, una sonrisa nerviosa.

-O sea – rectificó la chica con el pub aun en silencio …. – Es una carrera Su Idiota Majestad – concluyó riéndose y haciéndole una bufona reverencia.

-Una carrera … ¿no? – respondió Edward. Él se giró un poco, hacia donde tenía su mesa, dejó la jarra de cerveza y cogió unos cuantos dardos más – Edward volvió a girarse hacia ella mirando hacia arriba -Es verdad, pero … en algunas cosas hay que ir más despacio, algunas cosas hay que saborearlas-

Edward pasó todos sus dardos a una mano y con la otra volvió a coger la jarra de cerveza.

-La bebida, por ejemplo – dijo dándole un trago – Volvió a dejar la jarra sobre la mesa, se limpió la espuma de la boca con la manga de la boca y apartando la mirada de ella para dirigirla a la diana lanzó un dardo que dio justamente en el centro.

A lo que todos los presentes en el pub aclamaron al ver la buena puntería del príncipe. Ella seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa en la boca y no apartaba su mirada de él.

-Las amistades – siguió enumerando Edward mientras señalaba a algunos de sus amigos que estaban allí presentes. Y con una habilidad increíble, se giró, volvió a lanzar y volvió a clavar el dardo justamente en el centro de la diana con lo que los presentes jalearon más alto que la vez anterior.

-Las chicas guapas, en la cama – Esta vez Edward ni miró a la diana, ya que mientras que decía eso, miró intensamente a la chica, haciendo un contacto visual muy intenso, como si lo último dicho fuera un aviso/indirecta hacia ella. Entonces sin mirar Edward volvió a marcar en el centro de la diana.

Todo el pub se volvió loco en vítores hacia Edward, quien miró la diana para ver el resultado, y al ver que volvió a clavar el dardo en el centro, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la chica, quien ahora sonreía de forma vergonzosa y risueña mirando hacia el suelo, no podía mantenerle la mirada.

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio que Edward la seguía mirando, con los brazos en jarra y riéndose y ella volvió a clavar la mirada en él. En unos segundos y ninguno de los dos sabe cómo pasó, se encontraban besándose contra una pared de uno de los pasillos del pub. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, era como si estuvieran hambrientos el uno del otro. Edward tenía la cara de la chica de pelo color chocolate entre sus manos, y mientras la besaba acariciaba sus mejillas.

Ella dejó que Edward le diera la vuelta, ella ahora se encontrada de cara contra la pared y no podía quitar esa sonrisa burlona de la cara mientras Edward le apartaba el pelo para besarla a lo largo de su cuello mientras ella jadeaba muy bajito por la excitación del momento – Joder que bien …- dijo en tono muy bajo mientras él seguía besándole el cuello y tocándole la cintura con sus manos.

Pero en ese momento de excitación ella se dio la vuelta haciendo que Edward parara …

-Oye tengo una pregunta … -le dijo ella al mientras se miraban a pocos centímetros, el volvió a tomar su cara entre sus manos y siguió besándola en el cuello - ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más … intimo…? -preguntó girando la cabeza a la derecha y mirando al guardaespaldas del príncipe que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que ellos, mirando al frente como si nada a pocos metros del guardaespaldas estuviera pasando.

Edward miró a su guardaespaldas y soltó una leve carcajada para dentro …

-Perdona …-dijo sonriéndola - ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Paris? –

La chica se quedó un poco en shock ante su pregunta … ¿Paris? ¿De verdad? Se dijo a si misma …

-Yo había pensado …- comenzó diciendo perpleja aún por lo de Paris – tal vez en tu cama …-

-Eso es aun muchísimo mejor – concluyó el devorándola en otro torrencial beso

\- ¿Pero … de verdad podría ser Paris si yo quisiera? – preguntó anonadada

-Claro que sí, mi hermana está allí ahora mismo … - La hermana de Edward Alice era toda una maniaca apasionada de la moda, y en esos momentos se encontraba allí en un desfile que duraba tres días.

Él contestó a eso con tono de obviedad, ya que para ellos no era extraño ir una noche de fiesta a otro país por unas horas cuándos e tiene desde un jet privado a un helicóptero a la disposición de la familia real las 24H del día.

Una vez en la habitación, Edward tumbó a la chica en la cama, la cual lo miraba con una mezcla de sensaciones como devoción, vergüenza, ansia ….

Ella lo miraba mientras él se quitaba la camiseta que llevaba, dejando ver su torso desnudo, el cual estaba bien formado, era como una estatua de mármol hecha por los más famosos escultores, su torso era un compendio de perfección, al igual que lo sería el resto de su cuerpo.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla, pero la chica le dio la vuelta a la situación y lo dejó sentado en la cama, con ella sentado sobre él. Ella se quitó la blusa que llevaba puesta y miró fijamente la cara de Edward, la cual no tenía precio, la estaba mirando anonadada, igual por la iniciativa que ella había tomado y por el cuerpo tenía ella.

Ella lo cogió del cuello y tomó las riendas de la situación y empezó a besarlo, tenía hambre, estaba hambrienta del príncipe. El la cogió de la cintura y empezaron a besarse de forma alocada, era como si los dos se necesitaran y no quisieran separarse el uno del otro.

Entonces él la tumbó en la cama sin dejar de besarla para hacer un camino de besos y saliva desde la boca de ella, pasando por la garganta, luego sus senos, su vientre hasta llegar a la parte baja del vientre.

Entre los dos se podía ver un juego por ver quién era el que mandaba más, era como una guerra entre dos, por ver quien tenía el poder de la situación, pero finalmente y seguramente los dos iban a ganar por igual esa "guerra"

* * *

El rey Carlisle se encontraba en una de las salas de estar de palacio … leyendo la prensa mientras se tomaba un té. Se estaba quedando perplejo sobre las noticias de la "La Crisis" que anunciaba el periódico, países en ruinas hipotecándose para poder seguir adelante mientras la mayoría de los miembros de ese país no tenían un trabajo digno … esa situación le exasperaba y le parecía horrible.

De repente entró el mayordomo personal del rey …

-Majestad-Dijo el mayordomo anunciándose a sí mismo – ha ocurrido algo terrible … -concluyó mirando al suelo

-¿Peor que esto? Dijo enseñándole el periódico – Sinceramente no sé qué es peor que esto, Europa se va por el retrete …

-Es peor que eso señor –

Carlisle se dio la vuelta completamente mirándole, esperando que concluyera

-El príncipe Jasper … a muerto su majestad …-

A la mañana siguiente, mientras su padre recibía la horrible noticia de la muerte de Jasper, Edward empezó a despertarse por la claridad que entraba por las ventanas de su habitación, tenía la cabeza sobre las nalgas de la chica, la cual lucia unas braguitas muy finas de encaje color rosa pálido.

Edward se alzó del trasero de la joven y se sentó en la cama y mientras colocaba los pies sobre el suelo sin apenas haber tenido la oportunidad de despertarse apareció su guardaespaldas personal en su habitación.

-Príncipe Edward … -lo llamó el guardaespaldas.

-Emmet quiéreme, pero no me mates de un susto por favor – le dijo llevándose las manos a la cara

-Debe volver a palacio … y usted también – ordenó refiriéndose también a la joven de pelo chocolate.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Edward a Emmet atónito.

-Repito, Usted también – volvió a decir con énfasis, refiriéndose a la acompañante de Edward y sin contestar a la pregunta del príncipe, Emmet su guardaespaldas salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Lo cual dejó preocupado a Edward.

La chica irguió de la cama, poniendo su espalda recta pero aun tumbada en la cama, y con cara de desgana volvió a dejarse caer como un peso muerto en la cama colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos.

* * *

¡ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO EL PRIMER CAPITULO!

¡ESPERO PODER SUBIR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE! Y OS INVITO A MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS SI NO HABEIS PASADO AUN POR ALLI , SON ANARQUÍA EN LA MONARQUÍA QUE SOLO TIENE EL PROLOGO DE MOMNETO Y EL REINADO

NO OLVIDAROS DE COMENTAR, DARLE A FAVORITO O SEGUIR LA HISTORIA POR QUE CADA COMENTARIO QUE DEJAIS , CADA VEZ QUE SEGUIS LA HISTORIA O CADA VEZ QUE LA PONEIS EN FAVORITO ME HACEN TENER MAS Y MAS GANAS DE CONTINUAR ¡ MIL GRACIAS A TODOS .

Y AQUÍ OS DEJO MIS REDES SOCIALES POR SI QUEREIS SEGUIRME EN ELLAS.

TWITTER noeliafce INSTAGRAM noeliamvp


End file.
